Place Names in Bucks County, Pennsylvania
Place Names in Bucks County, Alphabetically Arranged in an Historical Narrative, George MacReynolds, Librarian of the Bucks County Historical Society, The Bucks County Historical Society, Doylestown, Pennsylvania, 1955. Secondary items are keywords relating to that place name. * Preface * Albrights Corner * Almont * Almshouse Hill * Anchor * Anchor Creek * Andalusia * Andalusia Wharf * Applebachsville * Aquetong * Aquetong Creek * Aquetong Spring * Argus * Babytown * Barnsleys Ford * Bath * Bean * Beaver Creek * Beaver Run * Beckytown * Bedminster * Bedminster Centre * Bedminster Township * Bennetts Corner * Bensalem Township * Bethon * Bitts Hill * Blooming Glen * Bowman Hill * Brandywine Creek * Breadyville * Brick Tavern * Bridgeton Township * Bridge Valley * Bridgewater * Bristol ** Edmund Andros ** Joseph Bond ** Anthony Burton ** Samuel Clift ** John Hall ** Germantown ** William Wharton * Bristol Township * Broad Axe * Broad Axe Creek * Brock Creek * Brownsburg * Buckingham * Buckingham Cave * Buckingham Mountain * Buckingham Township * Buckmanville * Bucks County ** Nathaniel Allen ** Lord Baltimore ** Berks County ** William Biles ** James Boyden ** Thomas Bracey ** Bradford County ** Bristol ** Edward Brooks ** Edward Cantwell ** Carbon County ** Charles II ** Chester ** James Claypoole ** William Clayton ** John Clowes ** Lacy Cock ** Columbia County ** Samuel Darke ** Delaware ** Delaware River ** Doylestown ** Thomas Fitzwater ** Philip Forde ** The Free Society of Traders in Pennsylvania ** Robert Greenaway ** William Haig ** Robert Hall ** James Harrison ** John Hillyard ** Thomas Holme ** Kent County, Delaware ** Joseph Kirkbride ** Lackawanna County ** Lehigh County ** Lenape ** Robert Lucas ** Luzerne County ** Lycoming County ** William Markham ** Maryland ** John Moll ** Monroe County ** Montgomery County ** Nicholas Moore ** Newcastle ** Newtown ** Northampton County ** John Otter ** Pennsbury Manor ** Pennsylvania ** William Penn ** Philadelphia ** Edward Pierce ** Pike County ** Poquessing Creek ** Potter County ** John Richardson ** Schuylkill County ** William Sharloe ** John Simcock ** Southampton Township ** Sullivan County ** Susquehanna County ** Susquehannock ** Christopher Taylor ** Tioga County ** Tullytown ** Upland ** Nicholas Walne ** Wayne County ** Welcome ** Francis Whitewell ** Ralph Withers ** John Wood ** Wyoming County ** William Yardley ** Duke of York * Bucksville * Bucktoe * Buckwampum Mountain * Bulltown * Bunker Hill * Burn Bridle Hill and Forest * Bursonville * Butter Creek * Bycot * Cabin Run * California * Canada Hill * Carversville * Castle Valley * Cauffman Hill * Centre Bridge * Chain Bridge * Chalfont ** John Barndt ** Barndtsville ** Bucks County ** Simon Butler ** Valentine B. Clymer ** Matthew S. Cogan ** George Eckhart ** Gristmill ** George Kungle ** Kungles Tavern (tavern) ** Kungles Tavern (village) ** Henry Lewis ** Simon Mathew ** Abner Morris ** James Morris ** Lewis Morris ** New Britain Township ** North Branch Neshaminy Creek ** Pine Run ** Tylersport ** Warminster Township ** West Branch Neshaminy Creek * Chestnut Hill * Chicken Foot * Chinquapin * Churchville * Clay Ridge * Clayton * Claytown * Clymerville * Common Creek * Cooks Creek * Cooks Run * Coppernose * Core Creek * Cornell * Cornwells Heights * Cottageville * Cressman * Cressman Hill * Cross Keys * Croydon * Curley Hill * Curls Run * Cuttalossa Creek * Danboro * Danneltown * Dark Hollow * Dark Hollow Run * Dark Hollow Run * Davisville * Deep Run * Deer Park * Deer Run * Delaware Division of the Pennsylvania Canal * Delaware River * Delaware River Islands * Derstein * Devils Half Acre * Dimple Creek * Doanston * Dolington * Doylestown ** Archibald Crawford ** Clement Doyle ** Edward Doyle ** William Doyle ** Free Society of Traders ** Daniel Hough ** Joseph Kirkbride ** Jeremiah Langhorne ** Lenape ** Henry Magill ** Robert Magill ** Newtown ** William Penn ** Pine Run ** Robert Scott ** William Scott * Doylestown Township * Dry Branch * Dublin ** _____ Angelmoyer ** Samuel Angeny ** Isaac Bechtel ** Bedminster Township ** Charles Brock ** Enos Cassel ** Isaac Cassel ** Joseph Detweiler ** Doylestown ** Durham ** Uriah DuBois ** Christian Eckert ** Philip Fluck ** Abraham Fritz ** John Fox ** Hatfield ** Hilltown ** Hilltown Township ** Enos Hunsberger ** Samuel Kile ** Dielman Kolb ** Henry Kolb ** Jacob Kulp ** Michael Kulp ** Lenape ** Isaac Morris ** Joseph Moyer ** Samuel Moyer ** New Britain Township ** Pennsylvania ** Daniel Rickert ** Newton Rowland ** William H. Rowland ** John Wats ** Samuel Wright * Dunks Ferry * Durham * Durham Cave * Durham Furnace * Durham Hills and Durham Mines * Durham Township * Dyerstown * Eddington * Edge Hill * Edgely * Edgewood * Edison * Elephant (The) * Emilie * Erwinna * Eureka * Fairhill * Fairless Hills * Falls Creek * Fallsington * Falls Township * Farm School * Feasterville * Featherbed Hill * Fehrtown * Ferndale * Finland * Five Points * Flatiron Hill * Fleecydale * Flushing * Forest Grove * Fountainville * Fretz * Fretz Valley * Fricks * Frog Hollow * Frogtown * Furlong * Gallows * Gallow Hill * Gallows Run * Gardenville * Geddes Run * George School * Geryville * Glendale * Great Swamp * Greers Corner * Grenoble * Griers Hill * Groveland * Gruversville * Hagersville * Hardiaken * Harriman * Harrow * Hartsville * Haxelbach Creek * Haycock Creek * Haycock Mountain * Haycock Creek * Haycock Township * Hazelbach * Hickory Run * Highlon or Highton * Hilltop * Hilltown * Hilltown Township * Hinkletown * Holicong * Holland * Hollekonk * Honey Hollow * Hood * Hough Creek * Huffnagel * Hulmeville * Ingram Hill * Irish Run * Iron Hill * Iron Works Creek * Ivyland * Jacksonville * Jacobsville * Jamison * Janney * Jericho * Jericho Creek * Jericho Mountain * Johnsville * Jugtown * Keelersville * Kellers Church * Kendigtown * Keplers Corner * Keystone Point * Kildorpy * Kimble Creek * Kintnersville * Kirkbridesville * Kitchens Hill * Knocktopher* Mint * Kuglers Roost * Kulps Corner * Kumry * Lahaska * Lahaska Creek * Lahaska Hill * Lake Warren * Landisville * Langhorne * Langhorne Manor * Langhorne Water Works Run * Lehnenburg * Leidytown * Levittown * Licking Creek * Licking Run * Limeport * Line Lexington * Little Buckingham Mountain * Little Neshaminy Creek * Lizette * Lodi * The Lookout * Lower Black Eddy * Lower Makefield Township * Lumberton * Lumberville * Lurgan * Lynn * Maple Point * Mechanicsville * Melchers Corner * Middletown Township * Midway * Milford Square * Milford Township * Mill Creek * Mine Spring * Mink Run * Mint Island * Molasses Creek * Molasses Hill * Morgan Run * Morgantown * Morrisville * Moss Giel Rock * Mount Misery * Mozart * Mumbauersville * Naces Corner * Naceville * Narrows (The) * Narrows Creek * Narrowsville * Naylors Corner * Neshaminy * Neshaminy Creek * Neshaminy Falls * New Britain Borough * New Britain Township * New Galena * New Hope * Newportville * Newtown Borough * Newtown Creek * Newtown Township * Newville * Nockamixon Township * Northampton Township * Northeast Branch of Perkiomen Creek * Oakford * Ottsville * Owlsburg * Oxford Valley * Paletown * Palisades of the Neshaminy * Park Creek * Parkland * Partridge Point * Passer * Paul Valley * Paunaucussing Creek * Pebble Hill * Penn Manor * Penn Manor Landing * Penndel * Pennsbury * Penns Park * Penn Valley * Pennville * Pennypack Creek * Perkasie * Perkasie Manor * Peters Corner * Phillips Mill * Pickertown * Pickpocket * Pidcock Creek * Pine Grove * Pine Run * Pineville * Pipersville * Playwicky * Pleasant Spring Creek * Pleasant Valley * Plumstead Township * Plumsteadville * Point Pleasant * Pools Corner * Poquessing Creek * Prospect Hill * Pullen * Quakertown * Quakertown and Eastern Railroad * Queen Anne Creek * Rabbit Run * Ralph Stover Park * Rattlesnake * Readingville * Red Lion Inn * Reeder * Reiffs Corner * Revere * Richboro * Rich Hill * Richlandtown * Richland Township * Ridge * Ridge Valley Creek * Riegelsville * Ringing Rocks * Roaring Rocks * Robin Run * Rock Hill * Rockhill Township * Rocky Ridge * Rocky Valley * Rodges Run * Roelofs * Rosedale * Rosenthal * Royal Hill * Ruckmans * Rupletown * Rushland * Rush Valley * Saint Leonard * Schammels Corner * Schmoutz Creek * Scotts Creek * Sellersville * Shelly * Siles * Silverdale * Slack Creek * Sleifer Valley * Slobbery Run * Smiths Corner * Smithtown * Snoveltown * Solebury * Solebury Mountain * Solebury Township * Southampton * Southampton Township * South Langhorne * Spinnerstown * Springfield Township * Spring Garden * Spring Garden * Springtown * Spring Valley * Steinsburg * Stony Hill * Stony Point * Stoopville * Strawntown * Sugar Bottom * Sundale * Swamp and Swamp Line * Swamp Creek * Tadpole Fishery * Telford * Thatcher * Thomas Corner * Three Mile Run * Timbucktoo * Tinicum * Tinicum Creek * Tinicum Township * Tohickon * Tohickon Creek * Tooqueminsey * Tradesville * Trappe * Traymore * Trevose * Trumbauersville * Tullytown * Turk (The) * Turkey Hill * Tyburn * Uhlertown * Unami Creek * Unionville * Upper Black Eddy * Upper Makefield Township * Vauxtown * Warminster * Warminster Township * Warrington * Warrington Township * Warwick Township * Washington Crossing * Watson Creek * Weisel * Wheatsheaf * White Horse * White House * White Sheet Bay * Wickus Sippus Creek * Windy Bush * Winnahawchunick * Wismer * Wolf Run * Woodbourne * Woodhill * Woodside * Wormansville * Wrightstown * Wrightstown Township * Wycombe * Yardley * Zion Hill Category:Index Category:Books